Harry Potter and the Call of the Snake: Book 1
by The New Grimm
Summary: Book 3 of the Call of the Houses Trilogy. What would happen if the night of James and Lily's death a couple of details had been changed? What would change for the future? would he even still be in Gryffindor? (Part of a series of fics that run parallel to each other, which you can (its not necessary) read along side each other! (Slytherin!Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone, this is the third installment of my three pronged ripple effect. Meaning I'm going to be writing three different fiction each resulting in a different house (leaving Gryffindor to Canon)as a result for Harry in each hopefully novel series. So please read and review and let me know what you think of Harry Potter and the Call of the Snake Book I

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

James had been happy to give Lily a break for tonight, she was off at the order's impromptu headquarters being debriefed on a recent raid that had shed some light on the Krieve's murders. What he wasn't happy about was the fact that the order had stuck him with Severus as a guard. Inside his own home no less, it was painful trying to make small talk with the man he had tormented during his Hogwarts years, but he had deserved it, the slimy git had found a way to get him in trouble every other day.

"So…" James had felt the need to break the awkward silence of just sitting in the living room, "I heard that Dumbledore was thinking about offering you a teaching job at school… congratulations?"

Snape just looked up at him from the mug of coffee he had in his hand, "Not that it's is any of your business Potter…" God, James hated the way Snivellus always chose to add dramatic pauses in his sentences, "but yes, Dumbledore feels that I have come a long way since school, even though I can see _your _maturity hasn't changed much"

He saw the oily haired man eye a can of Zonko's Fart-In-A-Can that was on top of the table, he never could take a joke… If James was being honest with himself though, if not one of the marauders he was happy that it was Snape with him tonight. He knew that no harm would come to Harry with him there, however questionable his behavior with his wife had been. He was just about to bring up a potion question when the wards had gone off. He looked up at the man across the table, no… Peter wouldn't have.

"Potter!" James snapped back into it, "He's here, go run and protect Harry, I will hold off the dark lord as long as I can" James seriously doubted that but he didn't have time to argue. He ran up the stairs, hearing the sounds of the door blowing off its hinges downstairs. He couldn't worry about that right now, he had to get to his son.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The door and the surrounding wall had been blown to bits. Severus hated the situations he had a habit of getting himself into. Always had his life been run by bullies, James, Sirius, Lucius, and now Voldemort, it was always an endless cycle, well… this was it, he had promised Lily that he would protect Harry with his life, and he was a man of his word.

"Hello Severus." The dark lord grinned at him, he hated that look, demonic, he wondered how much man was left in this monstrosity standing before him, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight"

"The old coot had sprung me with guard duty for the boy and his father" He had to keep this conversation going if the other two would get out alive. Himself, well he was resigned at that moment he was doomed.

"Well then, we can't have it seem like you just let me walk on through, my apologies Severus"

Severus highly doubted he was sorry. He watched the dark lord raise his wand to him, _shit_, this wasn't going well… but he would be damned if he was going to die here. If he moved fast enough he might be able to catch him by surprise.

"Reducto!" his aim was true, at least he would be able to tear a part of him to pieces…

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the dark lord glaring at him, but reflecting the spell back towards its caster. He sighed inwardly, and he had just been offered a job, this was not the way he wanted to celebrate. His blasting curse hit his own shoulder, blasting him across the house through the kitchen window and into the neighbor's yard… The neighbor's yard! Severus realized this was his chance, he apparated quickly to order headquarters to get some help, leaving his left arm on the ground where it had fallen after being hit with his rebounded curse.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

James heard the sounds of dueling in the living room, and cursed under his breath, Severus Snape was a man of his word after all. He picked up his son and turned to retreat the room, coming face to face with someone he had hoped was still in the living room… "But Severus…"

"Is as good as dead, now, hand over your son and I may let you live"

"Never!" he put his son back in his crib, grabbing the wand he had stashed there when he had first come up, "I love you Harry… Daddy loves you" The first marauder turned around and raised his wand, only to find one in his face…

"Avada Kedavra"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Lily ran into her house, the front door blown off its hinges, the kitchen itself seemed to have been blown up by a bomb, but that wasn't what she was worried about. She bound up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and ran down the hall, stopping only at the nursery door. No… she fell to her knees and cried over her husband's dead body for what seemed to be hours, only brought to her senses by a young voice.

"Mama."

**A/N: **So if you might have been able to tell from the title, this novel will feature Harry as an ambitious Snake in the Slytherin house. If this plot intrigues you feel free to check out the "call of the Badger" and the "call of the Eagle" on my author page. I plan to update these hopefully once a week and have all of the plots run parallel to each other and see what changes in each house. Also, the Krieve's are just a family I made up to get Lily out of the house. Please remember to review! Thank you!


	2. Growing up a normal child

**A/N: **Just to give you guys a heads up, in the future, all of the chapters from the Hufflepuff chapters will be released on Tuesdays, with the Ravenclaw chapters being released on Wednesday, and the Slytherin chapters released on Thursday. This allows me to have time to work on all of the chapters over weekends and give each one to my beta(s) to review and get back to me.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter Two: **Growing up a "normal" child

Harry had heard this bedtime story a thousand times before, but it was always his favorite. It was about four woodland creatures, a deer, a dog, a wolf, and a rat. (Harry always found it funny that a rat would be hanging out with all of those bigger animals). All four of these animals went to animal school together in the woods, where they met a crow and a doe. Now, the four friends always picked on the crow because he had wings and was so different from them, but the doe would always protect her friend the crow because he was the one who showed her the way to animal school, until one day the crow had called her mean names so she stopped being friends with the mean black crow.

Eventually the four friends started becoming nicer to everyone else though, and the deer and the doe fell in love, got married, and had a baby. But one day a really big snake came to the forest and wanted to ruin everyone's fun because he was a mean snake and hated it when people were happy. So all of the woodland friends went to go find hiding spots so that the snake wouldn't eat them, but the snake said he only wanted the deer and doe's baby. The rat, finding a chance to be a powerful animal now, told the snake where the deer family was hiding, in the hopes that he could ride on the snake's head and be a little bit taller than the other animals.

One day the doe went out to go gather berries for the deer house, and the snake took this moment to make his way over. But perched high in a tree was the crow, and the crow found it funny that the snake was going somewhere so fast and decided to follow him. When he got to the deer house he saw the snake go through the door and thought that the doe was must be in trouble! So he flew in front of the snake distracting him and giving the deer time to save his son and wife, not knowing that the doe was still out gathering berries.

The crow and the snake fought for a long time, but eventually the snake bit the crow's wing and the crow could no longer fly, so he walked away trying to find someone that would help the doe and the deer. But then the mean snake slithered up the stairs and into the baby's room, finding the deer trying to save him, so he bit the deer and attempted to poison him. What the snake didn't know was that the deer was a very strong deer and could last a while after being bit, and the deer used his hooves and antlers to drive the snake away and protect his son. Eventually though the deer got tired and could no longer stand, that's when the snake came back and tried to bite the baby deer… but when his teeth connected the baby deer grew the antlers of his father and poked the snake through the eye and killed it, when baby deer pulled the antlers out though a little poison landed on the baby deer's head, scarring his fur forever. It would be known all throughout the forest that the baby deer had slain the snake and saved the all the animals that lived there, and after hearing that the rat ran away to another forest never to return again. The end.

Harry had always hoped that the snake would have just eaten the rat when he asked to be taller, and whenever he mentioned this to her mother she would always have a sad smile and say, "Yes, me too Harry, that way the deer could have stayed with his family." Harry also found it odd that no one knew where the rat went after he ran away, he just disappeared.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry hated going to his tutor's house during the summer, while everyone else his age was playing outside, or setting up Quidditch matches with their friends, he was stuck inside learning potion recipes from this grumpy professor who lost an arm.

"Pay attention boy!" The man spouted. Harry had almost let his potion boil over and needed to remove it from heat or else he would melt yet another table, which wouldn't be so bad if the professor would fix it with the flick of his wand (because he could), but he made Harry clean up all of the potions that he spilled, so he would be sure to make sure that not even a drop left his cauldron and hit the _precious_ wooden table top. At long last the potion was finished (saved by Harry's quick thinking of putting the cauldron on ice to keep it from boiling over)

"You know Harry, if you were in my house at school I might have given you points for this concoction…" Harry couldn't believe it, he was getting a compliment! "Well… there may be hope for you yet"

"Thank you Mr. Snape" Well it was as close to a compliment as he would get. It wasn't as though Harry didn't like Mr. Snape, it was just that the professor always took potions as a life or death situation and never let Harry experiment like he wanted to. At that moment there was a knock on the door, the older man gave Harry a look that clearly said 'stay here'.

"I hope I'm not imposing on you Severus, but I have to drop him off a bit early there was is a slight emergency at the ministry… You don't mind do you?" Harry could hear the voice of an older man from the workroom, so he wasn't the only one taking lessons from Snape during the summer. He didn't know whether to be happy at the opportunity of company or feel sorry for the unfortunate soul that also had to spend his afternoons with Mr. Snape.

"Of course not…" something his tutor's voice told Harry that the other man really _was_ imposing on Snape, "I am surprised though, to see that your wife cannot watch after him either… Very well, I will bring him into the work room and put him to work slicing porcupine hearts. And try not to be late tonight Lucius, some of us would like to enjoy a summer away from children… especially if they don't have kids like me. Hearing the door close, Harry went back to writing up a summary on the different uses of porcupine organs in potions (from quills to feet). By the time he had finished up the second paragraph explaining the medicinal properties of the kidneys, Snape walked back into the room with his hand on the back of a blond boy's collar, and brought him over to the table across from Harry's, where the aforementioned hearts were already waiting to be cut.

"Sit" The blond boy obeyed, "Honestly, do either of your parents think I am running a day care here. I get enough students to last me a lifetime in just one year at that school."

The professor snatched up Harry's essay and started reading through it silently, when he had finished he brought it back with him to his desk and retrieved a sharp knife from a drawer and laid it down next to the other boys oversized workload.

"Harry, you're free to return home or stay and help Draco with slicing the hearts… and Draco, try not to be insufferable…"

"Yes Professor" the both replied in unison, and with that Snape disappeared to his personal office that connected to the workroom.

Without hesitation Harry grabbed his skinning knife from the bag that lay by his feet and stood across the table from Draco. As the shorter boy (well maybe he was just shorter because he was sitting down) eyed him precariously Harry wordlessly sat down and picked up one of the tiny hearts and started slicing it into thin strips.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco asked, astounded that Harry would choose the company of a boy he never met and the potion's professor, rather than just go home.

"My mother said that you should always help those whenever you have an opportunity… Besides it's not your fault you got stuck here early with him."

The other boy laughed and extended a hand over the table, "My name is Draco Malfoy, I turn ten next week."

"I'm Harry Potter, I turn ten at the end of July!"

"You're kidding! That means we'll both be going to Hogwarts together next year! Do you want to come to my birthday party next week, it will be at my manor."

Harry hadn't really had many friends so he wasn't quite sure what to say, after all he had just met this boy… but he seemed nice enough.

"Sure!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It had been roughly two months since Harry and Draco became friends during their potions tutoring and they had both arranged with their parents to let them take potions lessons together, of course both of them used different reasons to convince their parents.

"But having a potions partner will help me understand the process better and I will get used to working with someone else so it won't be so different at Hogwarts for me. It will also give me more time to understand since I will be there twice as long with Draco, and you won't even have to pay extra!" Harry kept telling his mother, while Draco took a slightly different approach with his parents.

"Father I don't think you understand, potions is sooooooo boring by myself. Besides you are the one that always says, never miss an opportunity to create new allies."

Eventually both sets of parents had caved in and agreed to let their sons take double potions with each other, resulting in the boys becoming best friends and spending most weekend over at the others house. Harry was always being invited over to Malfoy Manor to play pickup Quidditch games with Draco and his friends, where he always played Keeper on the same team as Draco, allowing the older boy to play seeker like he always wanted. Draco was always welcome at the Potter's house where he and Harry talked on and on about Hogwarts with his mother, and was sure to leave with some cookies to take home to his family.

All of these things had been going through Harry's mind when he blew out the ten candles of his birthday cake, wishing that he and his new friends would be able to stay together at Hogwarts. He looked up to see only his mother smiling at him, and he knew that he would always love him no matter what house he would be in, but he wasn't sure that his friends would stay his friends if they were separated.

It was precisely that moment when a brown eagle owl flew through the kitchen window knocking over a flower vase with a package in his claws. Harry of course knew this was the Malfoy family owl, but he was surprised to see that his friend had gotten him something for his birthday, since it was usually just Harry and his mother on the occasion he hadn't usually expected that many gifts. Looking up to get the ok from his mother and receiving a smile in return Harry tore open the brown package and was astounded by what lay inside. It was the new Twigger 90 that had been released a couple months ago, with a built in warning whistle device that gave the rider a long high pitched tone whenever something or someone was approaching, it was a must have for any up and coming Keeper. Searching the rest of the packaging he came up with a note written in Draco's elegant scrawl.

Maybe this way you will be able to catch more Quaffles Potter

Father said he would love to have you come shopping with us next year

He would love to see your response as soon as he can get it

(Father is strange like that, planning almost years in advanced)

~Draco Malfoy

P.S. please send your response back with Regal here

P.P.S. Quidditch next weekend? Bring the broom.

After discussing plans with his mother for the next time he would meet up with Draco he ran upstairs to write out his response.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was October 31st, and everyone Harry's age was dressing up as various monsters and heroes like a dragon with the wings charmed to make them flap, or Dumbledore with a fake beard made of real goat fur. Harry however, was dressing up in sleek black dress robes, with a golden P stitched over the point of the lapel, the same outfit he wore every year on this day. He walked down the stairs to meet his mother with a small grin, they always wore the same thing every year it was a sort of sad tradition. In the living room he was met by his godfather, wearing a dark blue set of dress robes charmed to look like the night sky (Currently covered with grey clouds). Also in the room with Sirius was the man Harry came to know as Uncle Remus, he didn't really see him that often because he was the head liaison of the werewolf fairness committee that had been started after the war, which required him to go to other countries often, but he always seemed able to show up on Halloween in the same brown robes he always did as long as there wasn't a full moon.

The four of them all made their way to the fireplace and flooed to the Potter's vacation home in Godric's Hollow, although it was never really used for a vacation home anymore but really more as a halfway point from their house to the graveyard. When they reached the graveyard Harry made a beeline right for the plot that his father had been laid to rest in and sat down cross legged at the headstone that read:

**James Potter**

_Loving Father, Husband and Friend_

_May his love continue to shine as a beacon of hope_

**30/1/1960 – 31/10/1981**

"Hi Dad," he whispered, knowing full well that the adults would stay back and let him have his privacy, but this way always felt more personal, "I made a new friend a couple months ago, his name is Draco. We met during potions tutoring, he got me a broom for my birthday. It's a Twigger 90! Have I told you about that yet? I decided I wanted to be Keeper when I go to Hogwarts… Uncle Sirius said that I was more built for a seeker, but I don't want to take Draco's position away if he makes it on the team, it's something we can share. I hope I don't embarrass myself on the field, I've had Mr. Malfoy helping me out whenever I visit them on weekends. I also want to make you proud dad, mom of course tells me that no matter what I do you'll always be proud of me, but I've heard stories about how brilliant you are, so I've been keeping up on my studies with Draco and some other kids, but it's all so boring just learning about spells and not being able to do it without going to Hogwarts first…"

This went on for about an hour, after which Harry gave each of the adults their chance sit, talk, ponder, and really do whatever they wished while at the grave. By the end of the night Harry was dozing off yet again, but he still made sure to kiss the flower he had been holding in his hand and lay it on the grave at the end of the night, making sure to whisper the same goodbye he always did on Halloween.

"Goodbye dad, miss you."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/U: **Well there you have it! Harry meets Draco and by association all of his friends at his party. In this story I feel as though Lily was never really one for celebration so Harry never really had any Birthday parties. Stay tuned for when the Malfoys pair up with Lily and Harry to go school shopping in Diagon Alley next chapter as well as meet a few new friends and or enemies for Harry to make! (If you can really have enemies when you're eleven) If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave them in a review or pm me directly and I will try my best to get back to you!

Oh! I almost forgot, the Twigger 90 is actually a broom in the Harry potter canon, I was trying to think of a good broom for Keepers and came up with that one. It does actually have an "Inbuilt Warning Wistle" and was known for being bought by "those with more money than sense" (so It makes sense for the Malfoys to buy it for Harry don't you think?) My source was the Harry Potter Wiki, so feel free to look it up if you get curious


	3. Shopping Trips and Train Rides

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for all of your reviews and subscriptions, follows and stars, kudos and comments. Every response I get inspires me to continually write to the best of my abilities. I would also like to announce that I have recently acquired another beta for the Call of the Houses trilogy! So I would like to welcome Charlotte of The Beta Service as one of my primary beta readers. So far we have gone through all of my previously released chapters (across all houses) and have cleaned them up plot and grammar-wise. So again, a BIG thank you to Charlotte, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 3: **Shopping Trips and Train Rides

Harry and Draco had were sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, arguing for the umpteenth time about Harry's name. Draco believing that Harry should throw it around some more, letting people know he was important and treated as such. While Harry believed that he shouldn't call attention to himself, but earn things on his own merit.

"Honestly though," the blond boy drawled, "ifI _hadn't _mentioned your last name, we wouldn't have gotten a free second scoop."

"Well I'm glad my name has kept you from starving… poor baby must be so hungry. Did your house elves only give you one helping of pancakes?"

Harry narrowly avoided a spoonful of ice cream (Green Apple Carmel) flying past his head, "Honestly Potter, how many times do I have to tell you, names are power… why do you think your mother doesn't work? Because the Potters… are an ever noble family _made_ of galleons."

Harry rolled his eyes, Draco always brought up the fact his late father's family was one of the richest families in the wizarding world. It's not as though Harry minded particularly, he certainly wasn't one to complain. His father had left his mother full inheritance to the Potter fortune, this not only included the vault, but all of the real estate as well. This resulted in them moving into the smallest of the Potter Manors, and while the Malfoy Estate made it seem like a one bedroom shack, Harry always thought it was rather spacious. Eventually, his mother had started the James Potter Education Fund, which gave grants to families that couldn't afford for their children to afford the most basic school supplies for Hogwarts. This money often went towards muggleborn students whose parents were forced to spend close to all of their money (magic and otherwise) as a result of the exchange rate and fee Gringotts charged them.

"Earth to Potter, did you get hit in the head by a bludger yesterday or what?"

Honestly, Harry had just learned to tune Draco out whenever he talked about money, family, or blood statuses, "What now Draco, did a poor muggle orphan steal your candy?"

Draco flashed Harry a look at the mere mention of the word muggle, "No Potter, I said it's getting to be the time our mother's wanted us to meet them at them at Madam Malkins."

They got up to leave, Harry leaving a few Galleons as a tip, "It ensures better service for future endeavors…" he would have to explain whenever Draco scoffed. That had only been part of the reasoning really, Harry often just felt the need to be generous with what he had been given.

As they caught up with their mothers outside of the robe shop both boys caught a snippet of the conversation they were having.

"Honestly Lily, a pureblood family is receiving some of the money this year, I couldn't believe it myself."

"Narcissa really, I'm not sure if I'm more surprised by the fact that a pureblood family had been given a portion of the fund, or that it isn't always going to a pureblood family."

"Why Ms. Potter," she exclaimed sarcastically, holding back laughter "when you made me treasurer of the James Potter fund I gave you my word I would divide it fairly amongst all of the needy!"

"And you truly believe that family to be needy?"

"Darling, have you seen them? The poorest purebloods I know are the Wea… Draco!"

The youngest Malfoy pretended not to hear the conversation they had just overheard, "Hello mother, pleasure to see you again Ms. Potter."

"Hello Draco dear, I trust you boys were behaved at Mr. Fortescue's?"

"Oh yes Ma'am, Harry even offered to clean off the table, but Mr. Fortescue's sent us right on our way, telling us to keep our mother's waiting."

Lily looked to her son to confirm this, who only nodded and smiled, "Alright then, let's get you two inside."

As they walked through the door and a chime went off and a squat, smiling witch came through the back door.

"Good afternoon, I am Madam Malkin, how may I help you today?"

Mrs. Malfoy decided to speak up, "Yes, we came to get two sets of Hogwarts robes."

"Of course dear, I'm afraid I have another one in the back, so I can only take one right now. You dear" she looked to Harry, "follow me".

In the back of the shop, a tall boy with red hair and freckles was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's up the street with my brothers and mother's at Eeylop's with my sister," said the boy. He had an abrasive voice. "After this I'm going to be dragged to buy books with my brother Percy, he's a prefect this year, bloody annoying too, our parents are buying him an owl to celebrate, can you believe that?"

"Yes." Harry said, hoping that would put an end to their conversation.

"Well I can't, honestly they complain about money not growing on trees. Honestly when Bill was around… that's my oldest brother, Bill… He works for Gringotts, curse breaker you know. There's seven of us you know, six boys and one girl. Ginny, she's the youngest… will be going to Hogwarts next year, Bill's already graduated of course. What's your name again? I don't think I got it, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." The boy held out a hand, but it was smacked down by the witch doing his robes.

"Harry," he responded dryly, "Harry Potter… Ow!" Madam Malkin had accidentally pricked him with a needle.

"Sorry dearie."

"Bloody Hell," the other boy gawked (Harry felt his face start to turn red), "Fred's not going to believe this! Do you mind if I introduce you to them, them being my family of course."

"I'm actually rather busy today" Harry replied, getting slightly annoyed.

The boy opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off when the witch who had been working on him stood up, "Alright dearie, all done you can hop on down now." And with that the red head was shuffled out of the shop, his stool soon replaced by a familiar face.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Draco smirked.

"Ron Weadleys or something."

"I knew it! That was Ron Weasley, his family got some of your father's fund this year!"

"You're joking." Harry asked, astounded.

"I swear, when mother was talking she had mentioned the Weasley's but she stopped when she saw us… I'd bet your broomstick on it."

"Why are you always betting my broomstick? It's not as though it's any risk if you lose it."

"Well technically I bought it for you, albeit as a present, but I still bought it."

"You mean your father bought it, and by that logic I own the robes Weasley just walked out with."

Draco then had a look of pure delight on his face, as though Christmas had come in July, "You must invite him to your party this year… We could have so much fun!"

"I'm not sure Draco, he seemed rather rude…"

"He won't be once the party is over, trust me Harry." And of course, Harry did. Once Madam Malkin had finished with Harry he was brought out to the front had his robes purchased by his mother.

"Would it be alright if we invited Ron Weasley to my birthday party?"

"I'm not sure Harry, most of the invitations have been sent out already, why do you ask?" His mother was of course surprised, she hadn't known that Harry knew any of the Weasleys, a family she hadn't talked to since the war.

"I just met him while being fitted, he seemed like… an alright person… Plus he is my age and I didn't know if he had any friends, with all of his brothers and whatnot."

"Alright Harry I'll see what I can do."

After the Malfoys paid for their robes the two families started walking towards Ollivander's, the last stop they had to make that afternoon. They had almost reached the store front when Harry heard a high pitched voice from behind him.

"That's him, that's him mum! That's Harry Potter! Ron was telling the truth, he did meet him! Can I get closer mum? Can I?"

Harry clenched his fist and felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Harry, just ignore them."

"Stop pointing Ginevra," he heard sharp voice call out, "it's rude, now come along, where did your brother run off to, he was supposed to meet Percy and us here ten minutes ago."

Where Percy was, Harry didn't find out because he and Draco were herded into the store by their mothers.

"Honestly, the nerve of that family!"

"Narcissa don't..."

"Well truthfully, must they…"

"Hello ladies," a soft voice called out. Narcissa gasped, from being cut off, or surprised, Harry wasn't quite sure.

"Honestly Mr. Ollivander, you mustn't sneak up on a lady like that."

But the old man ignored the woman's protest and focused his wide, pale eyes on Harry.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, his mother coughed.

"Mr. Ollivander?" she began, "I hope not to be a bother, but we are a bit rushed today."

"Ah yes," he smiled, "Right away Ms. Potter, sorry for the delay! Well, now, Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right, sir" said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair in the corner, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mrs. Malfoy clapped, Draco muttered something about a showoff, and his mother gave Harry an affectionate rub on the back.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, verygood. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.

"Mr. Ollivander!" Mrs. Malfoy called out, "If you are done giving this poor boy a fright, I would appreciate it if my son could purchase his wand… today perhaps?"

"Why yes… of course Mrs. Malfoy…" His said, his eyes glistening, "Right away."

Without measuring Draco whatsoever the old man disappeared into the back and was back in a matter of seconds with a black box, "10 inches precisely, Hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core… reasonably pliant, Mr. Malfoy. Very suited for one as ambitious as yourself I might say."

Grabbing the wand from the box Draco gave it a quick flick with his wrist, instantly green sparks flew out of the wand, accompanied by silver streamers.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, let me just wrap that up for you." Pulling the wand out of Draco's hand without another word he finished packaging both wands and brought them to his counter, "that will be seven Galleons each ladies, is there anything else I may be able to help you with?"

Shaking their heads, the two women paid the man and left the shop with their sons in front of them, after shutting the door behind them Harry heard a few words shared between the two wives.

"I think you upset him Narcissa."

"Well really, putting Harry on display like that…"

The two families parted ways at the fireplace in the leaky cauldron, the Malfoys promising to arrive early at Harry's party if they needed help setting up (Resulting in Draco flashing Harry a quick Smirk), and with that Harry stepped into the Mantel.

"Potter Manor!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It had been an hour before the party was planned to start when the Malfoy family had arrived, all three of them stepping out of the fireplace and into the sitting room. Two of the house elves appeared, one to take the presents they brought, and another to clean any soot they might have gathered on the way there. Hearing arrivals Lily stepped out of the dining room to greet them.

"Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, how nice of you all to make it, but the party doesn't start for another hour."

Mr. Malfoy looked towards his son, "Draco had _assured_ us that he and Harry had something to set up, you wouldn't have been lying would you son?"

Draco met his father's eyes with a smile, "Of course not father, it's just a game us boys were planning on playing once some more guests arrived, something that we didn't want to trouble Miss Potter with."

Lily snapped a finger and instantly a house elf wearing an ordinary suit with the Potter crest over the pocket appeared, "How may Crackly assist you today Ma'am?"

"Could you go fetch Harry from his room, and tell him that Draco is here, thank you Crackly." The house elf disappeared with a pop, and the host turned back to her guests.

"It truly is amazing," Naricissa began "how happy your elves seem to be, you must tell me your secret Lily."

"Well it would help if you would be polite with them to start with," she flashed a look at Mr. Malfoy, "but I also allow them to make their own clothes with materials I have extra of, that way they don't consider it 'me giving them clothes'. They consider it an order that they make clothes for themselves, a rather interesting loophole in their magical contract don't you think?"

Mrs. Malfoy seemed to be pondering that for a moment, "Yes I do suppose that makes sense, no one else but you would have thought of that."

Harry appeared in the hallway moments later (followed by his personal house elf Needer).

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, thank you very much for coming to my party, I'm pleased you could make it."

Mrs. Malfoy giggled at the young boy, "Why how polite of you Mr. Potter… now how long have you been practicing that particular line?"

"Only since last night of course" he replied with a cheeky smile

Mr. Malfoy wore a polite smile, "Draco tells me you have business to set up?"

Harry looked at Draco, seeing his pleading eyes he decided to play along, "Yes… Uhh yes sir… Business that may need our attention for the next few minutes."

Without offering an excuse the two boys briskly walked down a few hallways, when they came close to reaching Harry's room Draco pulled him into the study next door. Harry shot the boy an irritated look. Clearly seeing the birthday boy wasn't pleased, Draco quickly offered an explanation.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, but we haven't got a lot of time. In order to set everything up for Weasley we need an old looking arm chair, a desk… and a cat if you've got one."

"Draco, in all the times you've been at my home, have you ever seen a cat?"

"Point taken… alright, we can do it without the cat… just… wear a fancy looking cloak or something alright?"

"Draco, tell me what's going on."

"No, no, then it won't be genuine… just play along when he gets here alright? Trust me."

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, "Alright Draco, but this better be worth it…"

"Oh it will Harry, just you wait." the Malfoy gave Harry one of his many smirks, "Oh and Harry… thanks for lying to my father back there, I owe you one."

"Sure Draco, whatever you say." Harry waved it off, assuming he said things like this all the time. But Draco grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving.

"No Harry, I owe you one." And then, Harry could tell that he was serious.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

By the time Harry and Draco finished setting everything up in the study other guests were arriving left and right. Most of the guests arriving had been Draco's friends who had become Harry's friends once Draco introduced him at the blond boy's party a year ago. Harry dutifully greeted all of the guests as taught by his mother, while doing so he had received several concerning looks from Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, not quite sure if they were in on the "Weasley Plan" Harry shot a questioning glance in Draco's direction, who pretended to not notice what was going on. Eventually the moment Draco had been waiting for arrived after most of the parents went to the lounge, with the red headed boy stepping through the fireplace Draco made his way over to Harry.

"Once you greet him, wait five minutes then go to the study." Draco whispered discretely in his ear.

Trusting Draco's directions, Harry greeted Ron and his father (whom he learned from Draco worked at the ministry). After talking about Quidditch with Theo Nott, a boy Harry's age that would be attending Hogwarts that year too, Harry briskly walked to the prearranged room. He wrapped himself in a warm golden coat he had found in the attic, and sat down, feeling rather silly, in an oversized chair. Not two minutes after sitting down there was a knock on the door followed by Draco's voice.

"Mr. Potter, I believe it is time for our meeting."

Remembering to play along Harry tried sounding important, "You may enter."

The doors swung open and Draco paraded into the room, followed by a very intimidated Ron. After Ron entered the room Harry could see why he was so intimidated, directly behind the boy were Crabbe and Goyle, the latter of the two shut the door behind them. The entire situation left Harry with one feeling, what had he gotten himself into.

With his back towards Ron, Draco held up a finger to his lips, signaling Harry not to say a word. Giving Draco a nod of understanding, the Malfoy heir spun on his heel to face Ron.

"Hello _Weasley_, I can only assume that you haven't figured out why you were summoned here?"

"S-s-summoned? You told me to follow you, or else your 'friends' would make me follow you in a painful way. I don't know what's going on Harry, I swear I…"

"Silence, don't speak directly to Lord Potter, if it weren't for him you wouldn't be able to afford the robes on your back now would you?"

"I-I-I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with my robes?"

"Oh I believe it has everything to do with your robes, along with your wand, your books, even the telescope you've acquired… You see, as I've come to understand it, you've recently come into some galleons from the James Potter Education Fund, is that correct?"

"What? How did you figure that out, no one is supposed to know about…"

"I have my sources _Weasley_" Draco added a sneer on the boy's surname for added effect, "Answer the question, did you or did you not?"

"Y-yes, but I don't have anything to do with that, I can't give it back, my family needs it."

"Honestly…" (Harry could feel Draco roll his eyes from his chair) "Lord Potter doesn't need your gold, he wants something more… sustaining to his nature…"

"I don't understand…"

"Yes, we've gathered that you… 'Don't understand', what Potter wants are… favors."

"Favors?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes Weasley, favors! You see, there may come a time when Potter isn't able to do something, or he may not just want to do it, at that time, he will call upon you to do what he pleases. No matter the task, you must comply."

"But I don't…"

"You DARE" Draco interrupted, "Deny him this? If it weren't for his family you wouldn't afford food! Let alone a wand to use, or robes that aren't hand-me-downs. Yet you choose to deny him this one thing?"

"No... I umm… it's just that" the poor boy kept looking between Draco, Harry (who had kept his face neutral the entire time), and the two goons stationed at the door, seeing that he would be getting no help anytime soon, the youngest Weasley boy conceded, "Alright, I'll do it"

Draco couldn't help but smile, "We'll be in touch. Boys, escort Mr. Weasley back to the party please. Oh, and do not tell anyone about this, or you may find yourself having an accident."

Not bothering to look up from the floor, Ron shuffled his out the door, shutting it behind him. Harry waited until the other three were far enough away to speak to Draco.

"Are you out of your mind Malfoy?!" He couldn't believe everything that had just taken place, "What is the matter with you?!"

"Honestly Harry, I was doing you a favor. _That_ is how you use your name to your advantage."

"But I don't want Weasley to become my slave, that has no appeal to me at all!"

"Harry I don't think you realize the golden opportunity you've been given, just keep your options open."

Harry sighed inwardly, knowing full well that Draco did have a point, but he didn't have to like it, "let's just get back to the party."

"Very well, oh… and now I don't owe you anymore."

Harry let out a laugh, he should have known Draco would find a way to wipe his slate clean, even if that meant dragging someone through the mud to do it.

The rest of the party had been nowhere near as eventful as what had taken place in the study, but eventually it had come time for Harry to open his presents. After the house elves brought out the presents Harry was astounded by the sheer amount of them, he assumed this was the result of all of his friend's parents wanting to impress "the-boy-who-lived". Harry rolled his eyes at the thought, but was thankful and opened the presents anyways. From the Knotts (Theo and Mr. Knott) he received a book about alchemy, claiming that it was a fascinating subject, even if they didn't teach it at school. Crabbe and Goyle split the cost of Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. He opened Ron's present to find a homemade black sweater with a golden H stitched on the front, with a note saying it was made by his mother, this made Harry's heart sink. From the Malfoy Family he received a screech owl, which he named Screech (resulting in Draco commenting on his originality). Mrs. Malfoy gave him a new set of emerald dress robes, making him promise he would wear them at the Malfoy Christmas party. From Mr. Malfoy he received a watch charmed to grow warm whenever you are late, which he guaranteed Harry would be useful once his first term started.

This was how the night went on for Harry, receiving a gift, thanking the guest, soon followed by him bidding them farewell. After the last guests left, the Malfoys, Harry slumped down on the coach, all of the gracefulness of being a host leaving him.

"Who would have known… that having a party could be so exhausting…" he yawned, sleep threatening to overtake him.

His mother stood in by the couch with a simple brown package in her hand, smiling down at Harry. He wasn't quite sure, but Harry thought there was something… sad about his mom's smile.

"Just one last gift honey. This was your father's and now that you're starting school I think he would have wanted you to have it. Try not to use it to get into too much trouble, okay?"

Not quite sure what she meant Harry took the package from her and opened it. What came out was a soft magnificent cloak. Harry tried it on, wrapping it around his shoulders, only to jump back in alarm when the rest of his body had vanished.

"Yes, your father said he had the same reaction when he got it from his father."

Harry hugged his mother tightly, "I love it… thank you"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry had been waiting in the compartment for the past 30 minutes, since he was the newest friend in their group, Draco had elected him in charge of holding the compartment for them until the rest of their friends got there. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, and turning people away that check inside the compartment, the blond boy finally showed up. His reaction, was not what Harry was expecting.

"What… are you doing here?"

Harry was shocked, did Draco not expect him to show, to just blow it off? "What do you mean what am I doing here? You told me to make sure we all had a compartment!"

"Yes… so why didn't you have Weasley save the compartment for you…"

"You have got to be joking…"

But before Draco could start laughing the train lurched into motion, and they were joined by Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, all of which found Harry's situation funny. Which made the moment even more worthwhile for Harry's friends was Ron Weasley knocking on the compartment door not five minutes later.

"Mr. Potter?" He began feebly, "The trolley is coming around, would you like any snacks?"

"Honestly Weasley" Draco answered without giving Harry time to react, "Wouldn't you like snacks right now… if you could afford it." Everyone in the room (aside from Harry and Ron) laughed uproariously. To which Draco only added to the commotion by throwing a galleon at Ron.

"Go buy a bit of everything, and keep the change, you could buy an entire new wardrobe with it!"

"I don't owe you any favors, _Malfoy"_

"What did you say?"

Not wanting the situation to escalate Harry quickly jumped in, "Just go buy the snacks Ron"

The boy shot him a quick glare before disappearing into the hallway, returning a few moments later to throw the snacks on the floor and leave without another word.

"That boy has no manners," Draco drawled on, "I think we may need to fix that once we arrive."

"Can't we just leave him alone?" All eyes were on Harry… "I mean really, do we have to pick on him so badly?"

Draco just shook his head as though Harry were completely inept, "Harry, Harry, Harry. If we weren't doing this then he would feel completely obligated to take, or feel like he even deserves, your family's hard earned money. Then what's to stop him from walking all over you?"

"I know, I just think that we should lie low for a while. You know, not cause any trouble"

"Ok." Draco held his hands up in mock surrender, "We won't seek out trouble against Ron Weasley, alright guys?"

Everyone in the compartment silently nodded their head and Draco continued, "Alright then, who's ready for a game of exploding snap?"

After round upon round of exploding snap Harry nursed his sore fingers and looked out the window, realizing how dark it was, he gathered that they had to be arriving at the castle sometime soon. Suggesting they changed into their robes all of the boys fumbled around in the room knocking elbows and stepping on toes and finally were ready to depart the train, just in time because the trees gave way to a small town and train came to a halt.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The train slowed down and came to a stop. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a loud booming voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry followed the sound of the voice until his eyes came to rest on the tallest, hairiest man he had ever seen. From all of the stories his father had told him, he assumed he had finally come face to face with Hagrid, the groundskeeper that his mother had always had tea with after getting teased.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, a boy Harry heard about that kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Theo were in one boat, which left Goyle sharing a boat with Ron, who was muttering something about "Favors".

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N: **There you have it! You've gotten your first glimpse at Lily, who in trying to acclimate to a richer lifestyle has found a friend in her son's friend's mother. Narcissa basically teaching Lily everything there is to know about the upper class in the wizarding world. But don't worry Lily still remains humane, proof of which, she used some of the Potter funds to set up a charity that helps needy families send their children to Hogwarts with better quality supplies. You also got your first glimpse at how Draco's behavior has influenced Harry! Don't worry, this isn't going to be a Dark!Harry story, as you might be able to tell he feels bad about everything that happened with Ron.

To those of you who may be concerned about what houses everyone will be sorted into, that will be coming up in the next chapter so you won't have to wait long! That being said expect a significantly sorter chapter next week involving only the sorting and Harry's days before classes start. However I do plan on going into greater details and introducing you to more and more Slytherin students!

Also, another big thanks to my beta Charlotte, and don't forget to leave a review or drop a PM!


	4. The Sorting Hat

A/N: A Big thank you to everyone who has given feedback on all of these fics, it is greatly appreciate while being very motivational for me to continue writing. (Also the fact that where I'm staying has the internet shut off at nine gives me plenty of time to write as well...) Another thank you, to my Beta Charlotte who reads through these chapters and gives every one of them a good cleaning.

Now this next chapter deals with the sorting, it is one of the chapters I always have a fear of writing because I feel that the Sorting Hat's dialogue is particularly challenging. But it's something inevitable that I have to tackle! So I hope you enjoy! That being said, a lot of this is going to be similar to canon because Harry acting different wouldn't really change what would be happening when he arrives. P.S.: loving all of the reviews!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Chapter 4:** The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagstone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Theo.

"Some sort of test, I think. Father said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any proper magic yet, all he had managed to do was blow up a few pots with accidental magic, and his mother wasn't pleased… what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.

He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except a brown haired witch, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he had made mistakes on potions during summer lessons. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air, several people behind him screamed.

"What the ...?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and translucent they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruffled shirt and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." Harry heard a scoff from Draco to his left.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Theo behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard a girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" which caused Harry to smirk, only a muggleborn would take the time to read before term even started.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Yet Harry couldn't help but believe that this hat was immensely important.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Harry heard a voice exclaim behind him, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see a pair of twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, but when he looked over at the table the girl gave him a smile and a wave. Which confused him, he had only met Millie at one of Draco's many parties, and had never really had a conversation with the girl.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The girl who had been talking about the ceiling almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Hearing a groan from behind him Harry turned his head to see Ron Weasley, Harry couldn't help but smirk, there was no chance that Ron wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, after all, Draco had told Harry that all of the Weasley's were in Gryffindor (perhaps it had something to do with their hair he joked)

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and gave a wink at Harry, looking quite pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm, another Potter" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought of all of his friends he had made within the past year, Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle (only by association really), Millie seemed to think they were friends.

"Ahh Yes…" said the small voice, "You're thinking of all of your friends aren't you… Mr. Malfoy had rather interesting thoughts about you… Very interesting your thoughts go straight to him… but tell me, what would you do to stay with your supposed friends…"

Suddenly Harry thought of words his mother often told him before bed, "You can do anything you set your mind to Harry, no matter what stands in your way."

"Very good point Mr. Potter, but are you willing to do everything for your friends?" Harry could have sworn that he heard the hat snigger, if it could, "Can you be so sure they wouldn't sell you out if they had the chance to save themselves?"

"Stop!" Harry yelled out in his mind, "They are my friends, they wouldn't betray me like that."

"Well that's very brave of you to say… Just like your father, you're so much like him really… perhaps you better be in…"

"No!" Harry cut of the hat, "Not Gryffindor… put me in Slytherin, please I'll do anything… put me in Slytherin"

"Oh Mr. Potter… I know you would do anything… so better be…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table, who was cheering the loudest by far. In fact, most of the tables were cheering loudly as he walked to the Slytherin table, most of them not including the Gryffindor table for some reason. A prefect named Gemma Farley got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Crabbe and Goyle cheered, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down beside Draco, and opposite a ghost wearing what looked to be a buccaneers hat. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from all of the Chocolate Frog cards he had. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry glanced at a pale, twitching young man who seemed immensely nervous. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now, causing Susan to hide her giggling beneath her mouth. "Gryffindor!" they watched as the boy nearly fainted beside one of his brothers as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked the Gemma uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Gemma with a scoff, "Absolutely bonkers… Muggle Lover, blood traitor… and I guess some would say he is a genius. Potatoes Potter?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in he was sitting across from, watching Harry cut up his steak,

"Can't you -?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? The Bloody Baron, at your service. Resident ghost of the Slytherin Dungeons."

"So - new Slytherins! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? We have had some sort of winning streak you may say. Us Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! So you better not be the ones to lose it for us!"

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"Honestly…" Draco began, "Do people even wonder why we always win the house cup? _No muggleborns!_ Honestly, we have the purest blood, so we have the purest talent, how could we lose?"

"Draco honestly," Millie linked elbows with Harry, "Harry here is a half-blood and he is probably a greater wizard than you!"

Draco shot a glare at the girl, "Harry… is obviously the exception… I hadn't realized you two were so close Milicent…"

She quickly withdrew her arm from Harry's, "Well I thought that Harry might enjoy company from someone who wasn't such a prick all the time? Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry just shrugged, choosing not to side with either party. He was however, starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. The twitchy professor, in his absurd turban, was talking to Snape. It happened very suddenly. Snape looked past the other professor's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Millie, a look of concern on her face.

"N-nothing." The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who is that professor up there, talking to Professor Snape?" he asked Gemma.

"Oh, well the one in the turban is Professor Quirell the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He used to be very good until he came back from Romania before last year, but then his lessons became all book work. No wonder he's looking so nervous though, Snape teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Gemma.

"Must be," said Gemma, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, two twins at the Gryffindor table were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed Gemma through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down a marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice the prefect led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go after they had climb down yet _another_ staircase going deeper into the dungeons, when they came to stop at a plain brick wall…

"Down with blood-traitors." Gemma said to the wall, causing most of the students behind her to snicker, but Harry clenched his fist.

Harry couldn't stay mad for long however, as the first years went through the passageway they came into view of their home for the next seven years. It was beautiful, black couches, regal armchairs, an amazingly ornate fireplace, all of which was decorated with snakes. They could see into the lake through a large window, causing most of the common room to appear green, it was perfect in Harry's mind. That is of course until he saw a large burley boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Everyone go to bed, boys to the left, first staircase down… girls on the right… Don't bother talking, go directly to sleep… there will be a meeting in the morning for all of you first years, don't be late." They all turned to leave, when they had gotten halfway when they heard his voice again, "Oh and if you hadn't figured it out, I am your seventh year prefect and leader… this house is not a democracy, but a dictatorship… but you'll find out more about that tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams."

Very concerned, Harry went directly to his bed after getting through the door to his room, he was sleeping in the bed next to Draco… well at least he would have someone to talk to every night. There would be none of that tonight of course, because Harry, feeling drowsy after stuffing his face, as asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N: **There you have it! The Slytherin Dungeons, as you might be able to tell the atmosphere is not at all going to be like the other houses. That being said, you'll get to meet the rest of the prefects next week during the meeting!

As always thank you to my beta Charlotte, who always works hard, correcting my mistakes. I also just wanted to thank everyone for their support in this project that I'm doing, I have many many plans for the futures, and it takes three times as long to write chapter for this fiction since I am writing it for three different universes. So that being said thank you very much for your reviews and PM's they are greatly appreciated. To those of you following or favorite-ing the story feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
